


N/A

by what_immortal



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: Cracktastic fic I wrote with my S.O. while he drove me to work one day. 45 minute drive later and this is what we have. Hope you find it funny and also take it deadly serious (his words not mine)Again super cracky cracky goodness(Y/N)= Your Name, (Y/F/N) = Your friends NameDid I mention this was crack?





	N/A

+

The Apocalypse happened for some reason…

Although it hit everywhere, Australia was affected the most, and even though the rest of the world was coping as best they could, Australia’s view was “We’re F***d!!!!!!!!” and went bat sh** crazy after like 2 days. Due to this the world said F*** you Australia and had them annexed. No one could go there or leave, and there was even talk about putting a wall around the whole island. Unfortunately that is when the Kaiju’s started to appear and then world kind of just forgot about Australia….until now.

+

(Y/F/N) and (Y/N) had been Jaeger pilots for years now; and in their jaeger, Cat-Cat, had more successful fights than any other pilots. But on this particular day they faced something they couldn’t beat. Two Kaiju’s! And amidst the battle they somehow found themselves stranded on the Australian coast with a broken Jaeger and nowhere to go.

They wandered the coastline for a few days, but finding no one around they decided to scavenge what they could from their Jaeger and head inland. It was shortly after that they found themselves captured by the warlord Russell Crowe Crowe. He brought them to his Thunder dome/Gladiator ring and told them they would be fighting or dying. There was no escape but death. Russell Crowe Crowe, or Crow as people called him had even lined the edged of the fighting enclosure with boxing kangaroos, the most deadly of Kangaroos. And since the apocalypse they had gotten even boxier. 

(Y/F/N) and (Y/N) stuck together as much as possible, and always managed to defeat any opponent sent their way. They were there long enough to learn that Crowe possessed a core for a Jaeger they could use to repair theirs. They knew they just needed to stay alive long enough to steal it. So they fought, and won. A lot. It got to the point that Crow was getting bored, and wanted to kill the two off for more amusing sport. But, every time he sent them new opponents they won, using their ability to practically read each other’s minds to defeat everyone and everything he threw at them. That’s when he decided to fight them himself. What he did not expect was, after only being in the ring for 5 minutes, for (Y/N) and (Y/F/N) to throw him to his own boxing Kangaroos. He was boxed to death over and over.

After Crowe’s death, the people wanted (Y/N) and (Y/F/N) to take over and lead them, but they were like f*** that. Other people suck. They warned everyone to “Get out of the Thunder dome BITCHES” and promptly blew it up (BOOM!), after taking the Jaeger parts they needed of course. As they were heading back to their Jaeger however Russell Crowe Crowe turned out to be a Russellbot (terminator style) and started to chase them. They made it back to the Jaeger and fixed it in the nick of time, stepping on Russellbot as they left the shores of Australia.

The End I guess.


End file.
